Nothing but Mine
by JayRayGee
Summary: When Ren and Nora have the day to themselves, Nora quickly learns her place. This is just smut, but with some story


Ren stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over his body. It had been a long day of doing housework and making food. He had been on his feet all day and even though it was only about 2 pm, he felt like he'd been working for 12 hours. So the nice calm sounds of his shower and the feeling of the water was just what he needed. It felt so good in fact, that even though he finished washing up about 20 minutes ago, he refused to leave. He wasn't really doing anything at this point, more or less just standing under the faucet.

Ren sighed. Even though he had been working pretty much since he woke up and was already in the shower, there were still things to do around the house. So, regrettably, Ren reached over to the handle and turned off the water. The shower quickly went from a downpour to a small trickle as Ren slid open the sliding glass door to his shower and grabbed the towel hanging from the wall. He started drying his hair by simply rubbing it, not worrying about its messy appearance. Once he finished with that, he moved down to his neck upper body and began to dry that area off as well. Once complete, he moved on to his lower body and legs, doing a thorough job of drying off every inch of his body. Finally he finished off with his junk, before wrapping the towel tightly around his waist. While Ren tried to be as proper as possible, he found it both redundant and wasteful to use a separate towel just for his genitals.

Ren grabbed a nearby brush and began to brush his long black hair as he walked towards the mirror. He remembered back in the day when he used to cut it short, keeping it no longer than shoulder length. This thought got him thinking about the good 'ol days. He chuckled to himself. The good 'ol days, like it was 40 years ago. Sure, it may have felt like it, but it had only been 5 years since him and Nora had graduated from Beacon as huntsman.

Nora. That woman. That damn woman. He remembered their first days at Beacon. When she forced him to ride that Ursa, when she bopped him on the nose after trying to make a sloth noise. All the while rocking that damn smile she always had. Sure, they may have had a rough upbringing, but whenever he felt sad or lonely, he could rely on Nora to cheer him up using only her patented smile and her bubbly attitude. He remembered those first couple years at Beacon, when they were together but not "together-together" even though everyone just knew they were destined for each other.

Then in those last couple years, as the missions got harder and school got more stressful, even through the toughest moments they still held strong, their real feelings showing. By the time they graduated, they were together-together. Those first few years after graduating, they were truly inseparable. Any mission one went on the other had to go with. Any time one got injured, the other wouldn't leave their side until they were fully healed. They watched over each other's backs and relied on the other to do the same.

Then, during one particularly bright and beautiful sunset in Mistral, with all their friends surrounding them, Ren popped the question he should have asked years ago. It was an immediate yes from a very happy and tearful Nora and within a year, they had their rather small and modest wedding housed at the Xiao Long household.

And now here they were, a year later living in their quiet one-story home in a rural part of West Mistral. It had the privacy they wanted but the close proximity to the nearby capital they needed. And as Ren stood in front of the mirror, admiring his toned body and long hair he was currently brushing, he couldn't think of a better reality to live in.

The sound of a quiet whimper brought his attention to the closed door connecting the master bathroom to the master bedroom. Ren let out another chuckle. He could stand around and remember all the good times he's had in his life, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. So after quickly changing his attitude to a more serious vibe, he tightened the towel covering his lower half and approached the door before slowly and quietly opening it. The door made no sound as Ren was slowly greeted by his lovely wife in one of his favorite positions.

Nora lay flat sprawled across their king size bed, each limb extending to a different corner and bound in place by tight ropes. While she was completely nude, she was wearing a few things that enhanced the sight presented to Ren.

Firstly, she had on an eye mask that completely blacked out her vision. The mask itself had both Nora's emblem and Ren's emblem where the eyes would be, and it had a color scheme that incorporated both Ren and Nora's primary colors of green and pink. Accompanying the eye mask were some solid black over-ear noise cancelling headphones that were currently playing basic white noise to completely deafen any noises made by Ren, leaving Nora completely deaf and blind to her surroundings. Around Nora's neck there was a green, dog-like collar that had Ren's emblem attached to the front.

Ren slowly and methodically made his way out of the bathroom and began to walk around Nora like a predator circling unsuspecting prey. He noted how her C-sized breasts lay almost perfectly centered on her body, just slightly dipped to the sides. As he approached the front of the bed, he was presented with his favorite view. With Nora's legs spread-eagle, it left the view of her vagina wide open, and inserted into her vagina was a wireless, remote control vibrator, set to the lowest setting. This meant that Nora could feel it inside of her, but never get any real satisfaction from it. As Ren stopped to admire the view, he noticed the decent sized wet spot pooling underneath Nora as her juices leaked from her wet pussy.

Ren began to slowly move towards the nightstand by the side of the bed, never breaking eye contact with Nora's amazing body. When he finally reached it, he turned away from Nora and looked at the small selection of various sex toys, neatly laid out in front of him. There was the remote control for the vibrator, a decently sized dildo, a silver butt plug with Ren's emblem on it, and a flogger. Ren took his time looking over the toys, weighing the pros and cons of each, all the while Nora lay on the bed, occasionally moaning or moving slightly. Finally, after about three minutes, Ren picked up the flogger and turned his attention back to Nora.

The flogger had a green handle to match Ren's color, meanwhile the leather tresses were colored pink for Nora's color. Ren held the flogger in his hand, inspecting it before suddenly whipping Nora on the inside of her right thigh, causing her to jump and whimper loudly. Before she had a chance to recover from the hit, Ren whipped her again, this time on the inside of her left thigh. Nora once again jumped at the unseen attack, but this time let out a loud moan. Ren whipped Nora one final time, this time on her bare stomach right above her vagina. This time, Nora just let out a moan followed by a sharp inhale.

"What are you?" Ren said in a loud and commanding voice. Nora smirked.

"Daddy's fuck toy." She said, panting. Ren responded by whipping Nora on her thighs again, this time with more power, leaving red marks. In reaction, Nora tried to close her eyes, but the tight restraints around her ankles kept her legs as stationary as possible. However, Ren still noticed the slight movements inward that her legs did as he reached for the remote for the vibrator.

"Oh. Were you trying to hide this from me?" He asked, in a mocking tone. Ren then reached down and slowly dragged his hand along Nora's vagina, causing her to moan and whimper. When he picked up his hand, he noticed the substantial amount of juices on his fingers. Without making a sound, he crawled up onto the bed. Nora felt the area of the bed around her vagina suddenly change as Ren put his knee in between her legs. Then, Nora felt a pair of wet fingers on her lips and instinctively opened her mouth to allow the finger to move inside. Once there, she began to suck on them, tasting her own juices. She proceeded to clean them, making sure to get every last bit of her nectar off Ren's fingers. Right as she was finished, Ren removed his fingers from her mouth.

"Who, are you?" He asked again in the same commanding voice, this time quieter.

"You're fuck-puppet." Nora responded, this time with a straight face. Suddenly, Nora felt Ren's hand grip her throat, cutting off all blood and air, causing her to gasp. At the same time, she felt the vibrator in her pussy suddenly kick into overdrive as Ren cracked the power meter up. The move made her entire body shudder as she could slowly feel herself begin to pass out.

To most, this would be extreme and to some, flat out abuse. But to Nora, it was exactly what she wanted. On the battlefield, she was always the one to have the most energy, bouncing off the walls and generally being the loudest one. Ren meanwhile was reserved, quiet, and kept to himself, only showing emotion when it came time to fight. Most people who say the couple together would assume Ren was the bottom and Nora was the top, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. In the bedroom, Ren was a completely different person. All the energy he kept reserved during missions came out in a fury of passion and lovemaking. And Nora was happy to let him take control and be the person he wanted to be.

As Nora felt the grip on her throat tightening and her vision behind the mask began to fade into darkness, she still trusted Ren. She remembered when she first brought up the idea of BDSM and breathe-play to Ren. At first, he seemed cautious and didn't want to hurt his then fiancé, but as time passed, he slowly warmed up to the idea and in just a few months, Ren had mastered both the arts of tying Nora up and choking her. The only time he went too far was on their wedding night when Ren accidentally choked her until she became unconscious. She will never forget waking up 30 seconds later to see Ren frantically trying to wake up his new wife, only for her to ask if he came yet. Since then, he has always been careful not to go overboard with it.

Right now however, as the ambient noises around her began to fade and she could feel her eyes beginning to roll back into her head, she began to wonder if Ren was pushing it. But right as Nora was about to pass out, she felt the grip around her neck suddenly loosen and she was able to take a deep breath in, followed by a few more just to get the blood flowing again. At the same time, she felt the vibrator being pulled out of her and could hear it being turned off.

"Now, I'm going to ask you this one. More. Time." Ren said, holding the flogger in his hand again. "What." He said, whipping Nora's vagina. "Are." Ren whipped it again, this time causing Nora to moan. "You." Ren said, this time striking down on Nora's sensitive vagina as hard as he could, causing Nora to scream out in both pleasure and pain. She knew what she had to say. She knew the whole time. And she also knew what would happen if she didn't say it.

"Nothing." Nora said in a soft voice.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Ren said.

"I am nothing." Nora said in a defeated tone.

"That's right you worthless cock sleeve." Ren said, whipping Nora on the thigh. "You are nothing. You go around, pretending that you're some sort of hero. A huntress, as you call it. But in fact, you don't deserve that title. Hell, you don't even deserve a name." Ren continued as he began to move closer to Nora's face and whipping her bare body wherever he could, leaving red marks. "From the moment you became mine, you were no longer worthy of anything but being my personal cum dump." Ren said, as he reached for the blindfold covering Nora's eye.

As they were uncovered, a pair of teary aqua eyes shined brightly in the mid-afternoon sun gleaming through the windows. While usually a cause for concern, they both knew the tears were simply coming from the pain and in no way meant to stop, as Nora quite enjoyed the pain Ren caused. "You are nothing. But mine. Do you understand that?" Ren said, getting right in Nora's face.

"Y…Yes." Nora said.

"Yes, what?" Ren replied.

"Yes. Master." Nora answered. The words shook Ren to the core. He knew the answer was coming, but it still sent waves of erotic feels through his body and towards his growing erection. Still, he kept his composure as he still had a job to do, and that was to make Nora cum.

"There you go, you fucking whore." Ren said, pinching Nora's left cheek before slapping it hard, causing Nora to recoil slightly. Ren moved her left hand back up towards Nora's throat, applying some pressure but nowhere near enough to restrict blood and air flow but just enough to let Nora know he wasn't done yet. Meanwhile, his right hand slowly moved down her body, pausing occasionally to play with her breast or squeeze a piece of skin.

Ren leaned in close to Nora before beginning to talk in a whisper. "Do you know what I want from you, whore?" He said as his right hand gilded slowly down her body, getting closer to it's target.

"W…What is that?" Nora said, breathing heavily. She could feel his hand beginning to glide down her now soaked pussy.

"I want you to fucking cum, slut." Ren said, suddenly pushing two fingers inside Nora. Nora let out a loud moan and arched her back to the best of her abilities as she felt the two fingers pump inside her. At the same time, she once again felt pressure against her throat as Ren began to choke her again, but not as strong this time.

Nora knew at this rate she wouldn't last long before she came, but they both knew that. Nora knew that Ren wasn't going for longevity, but rather rounds and hours of hardcore sex, something Nora couldn't argue with. In fact, just thinking about it made Nora begin to feel her orgasm about to explode. Nora knew she had about 30 seconds left in her before she exploded, but then Ren pulled his Trump card.

Since his right ring and middle finger were busy pumping in and out of Nora, this left his other fingers free to move around, especially his thumb. With this knowledge, he moved his thumb over to his clit and began moving it in circles. This caused the pumps to be less vigorous and energetic, but for Nora, it was all she needed.

Within second, her orgasm hit her like a bus, sending her nectar spraying out of her pussy and all over Ren's hand and arm, as well as his towel, the bed, and the floor. Nora felt the grasp around her neck as her body went limp, the intense feeling of her orgasm and relief causing her body to shudder.

However, when she heard Ren mutter something, Nora raised her head off the bed and was now staring at Ren's seven inch, fully erect penis as he positioned himself right outside her vagina. And as she felt the entire thing enter her all at once without even the slightest regard, she only knew one thing:

She was nothing but his.


End file.
